The Movie Escapade
by Yami Trekkie
Summary: It's not as corny as it sounds I swear! YAOI! The YGO gang watch movies and chaos happens! All I can say really...
1. Default Chapter

Oh lookit! Another 'humour' fic! Notice the inverted commas there… Well this is kind of the sequel to 'Skydiving', the bit at the beginning will make more sense if you read that. But it's not necessary, you can get the just of the story anyway. 

I do not own YGO!

NOTE: Each chapter is based on a film or TV series, try and guess which one eh! ^_~

Yami to Yugi = // Blah //

Yugi to Yami = / Blah /

Bakura to Ryou = Blah 

Ryou to Bakura = Blah 

Marik to Malik = {{ Blah }}

Malik to Marik = { Blah }

__

Italics = Thoughts 

=^=

"I cannot believe that you chose what we are doing again!" Yelled the brunette CEO, Joey glared back at him.

"Well at least I didn't choose anythin' similar ta skydiving again eh Kaiba!" Seto narrowed his sapphire eyes, Bakura grinned maniacally and inserted a sly comment.

"Aww shame you didn't blondie, that skydiving session brought you so close together." He winked obviously at them both and they cringed, unintentionally they caught each other's eyes and blushed furiously.

"We ain't like dat ya freaky spirit!" He knew insulting the yami was the wrong thing to do when he saw Bakura's eyes turn into muddy slits, 

"What did you say mortal?" he asked dangerously. Joey spluttered out a response,

"I meant funny! Really!" Bakura turned away from the teen and Joey hiccuped as Ryou leant his soft tones to the 'conversation'. 

"It's not so bad is it guys? I think movie week is a pretty good idea, we'll get to watch all the old classics like Casablanca and It's A Beautiful Life. It'll be fab!" The only response he got were nine stares and one enthusiastic yell from Téa,

"Oh I love those two! I always imagine myself to be the leading lady in most films I watch and those are my favourite movies!" Ryou looked horrified at this revelation and Bakura sniggered. 

"Of course there's always my leading man too…" She continued while fluttering her eyelashes at everyone in the room, disappointment showed on her face as no one took the hint or no one wanted to take the hint. The male friends shifted in their seats under her horrifying gaze, desperation showed in her eyes and that was a dangerous sign. 

/ If she even thinks about you Yami an accident will conveniently befall her ugly mug… / The Pharaoh covered his mouth to hide a smirk and looked at Seto Kaiba, 

// You've been hanging around Ryou and Bakura too much I believe my aibou. What do you think about setting Kaiba up as Téa's leading man? // Yugi glanced at the brunette CEO then turned to the yami with a massive grin on his face. 

/ That's a great idea Yami! Now he'll see that I am not one to take everything that's thrown at me as lightly as is believed…You should have seen the 'accident' that Joey just happened to be involved in a while back. / The hikari's grin turned into something resembling an evil smirk and the gang started to look worried, Yugi never looked evil unless he was planning something or his time with the Pharaoh was cut short due to an interruption. Only Téa was oblivious to Yugi's change, all she saw was a potential boyfriend that just so happened to be 'King of Games' and had a very sexy spirit tagging along with him all the time. A definite plus point in her mind, Duke wished he was still teaching people to play Dungeon Dice Monsters at his store. 

"So what films are we going to watch then?" Joey leapt up into the air waving his arms around at the question but everyone ignored him, I mean who in their right mind would want to watch the twaddle he would suggest. Téa looked at Seto who shivered,

"Kaiba doesn't your company own some video rental places nearby?" there was silence, Téa had actually said something that didn't relate to friendship or relationships at all. The group looked shell-shocked until Seto regained his composure and found his voice,

"Er yes it does…I'll have someone to go along to the place and get a few films to take to the mansion." Bakura's ears perked up and his eyes gleamed with a strange light,

"Mansion? Does this mansion have lots of shiny, valuable things lying around in some random and not so random positions?" Ryou whacked the tomb robber around the back of the head with his hand, said spirit glared at his hikari whilst rubbing his newly formed sore spot. 

"You are not going to take a single thing from Kaiba's mansion Bakura! You remember what happened last time at the museum!" The yami looked hurt and angry all at the same time,

"That was mine in my previous life!" the albino drew his mouth together in a tight line and gave the spirit an accusing look. 

"It was a hamburger Bakura…" The tomb robber's expression began to match his hikari's unintentionally,

"That burger came from a cow, that cow was the reincarnation of Daisy that I owned in Egypt during my former life. That burger was mine!" the group sweatdropped and the CEO suspiciously disappeared rather quickly to phone an employee on his mobile about the films. 

=^=

While waiting for Kaiba to finish his phonecall the group sat calmly around Yugi's living room, well most of them were sitting calmly. Joey was rapidly annoying Tristan and Duke by telling them to keep away from Serenity or they would be in big trouble, in another corner of the room Ryou had rested his head on the nervous Bakura's shoulder. Yugi had cuddled up to Yami in the other corner with the Pharaoh's arm wrapped around him and in a perfect viewing position Téa sat looking around the room at the scene. The yamis and hikaris are just close she told herself, they are just friends, calmly she began to plot her seduction plan. 

The Kaiba Corp CEO wandered back into the room looking just ever so slightly annoyed, at least it was assumed he was annoyed by the way his eyes were narrowed and the fact that he glared at anything that had the audacity to move in his presence. 

"Something not go well then money bags?" If looks could kill then Joey would've been six feet under right at that moment, ignoring the blonde Seto relayed the information he had been given.

"They're sending over a collection of films from their stocks, however we are no longer going to my mansion. Apparently there's a little trouble with staff that I need to sort out before we go there, so while you rabble watch the film I'll be working out a problem." This announcement was followed with rapturous applause and cheers from Joey before Tristan shut him up by pressing the blonde's face to the floor,

"Mmmfffppphhhh!" 

"What's that mutt I can't hear you, maybe we should get you a muzzle. You wouldn't be able to talk then…" Seto's mocking smirk met Joey's heated glare and sniggers could be heard from the two teens in the corner. All eyes in the room turned towards the Pharaoh and his light who were trying desperately to hold in their laughter,

"Maybe you should buy him a leash and collar while you're at it Kaiba!" said Yugi inbetween giggles,

"Oh kinky!" yelled Yami and they both exploded with mirth. Joey and Seto flushed crimson and the rest of the gang were torn between laughing at their expressions or the duo huddled over with laughter in the corner. The brunette muttered something unintelligible and stalked stiffly out the room while Joey just glared at everyone in the room.

=^= (One film later!)

Ryou walked up to Yugi who was looking very…odd,

"What's up old chap?" he asked in his British tones. The other hikari looked at him with what almost looked like embarrassment,

"Well you know that film we watched? Well Yami has taken it into his head to mimic the main character…" realisation dawned on the albino's face.

"I can see how that would be annoying." _Was that a hint of red on Yugi's cheekbones? _

"Erm it's not that, he's kind of walking around in a black leather tuxedo and he keeps saying things…" Well now Ryou was interested, 

"What type of things do you mean?" at that moment the Pharaoh turned up beside the flustered looking Yugi and leant very close to his ear.

"Are you tired aibou?…" _Was this what Yugi was talking about? I don't see how this can be bad…although that leather tuxedo is VERY fetching._ A visible shiver ran through the shorter hikari's body and he shook his head,

"No Yami why?…" the leather clad darkness smirked.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day…" Yugi's flush became very noticeable now and Ryou felt like a third wheel, what's that saying? Two's company three's a crowd? As if noticing the other teen for the first time Yami held out a hand to Ryou, shrugging the albino placed his hand in the yami's. He gasped as Yami brought his lips down to press onto the back of said hand and their gazes locked,

"The name's Yugi, Yami Yugi…" a faint flush crept into his own cheeks at the display of chivalry and a pair of dark chocolate eyes glared at the yami from the shadows. Hearing a noise the Pharaoh placed a lingering kiss on the palm of Yugi's hand and apologised to the two,

"I must go, but fear not for I will be back…" with that he melded into the shadows to do Ra knows what. 

"Now you see why I'm slightly shaken…" The albino nodded at the other's comment and added his own, 

"And very slightly stirred…" Yugi also nodded.

"Amen." 

The dark eyes narrowed at this comment and Bakura thought seriously about the joy to be gained by tearing the Pharaoh limb from limb for hitting on his hikari. Backing into the hat stand by accident a bowler hat fell onto his head crushing his pale locks, muttering the tomb robber grabbed the offending garment ready to sent it into the shadow realm. Seeing the object held in front of him an evil grin graced the yami's features. _This head garment could come in useful, very useful indeed. _

=^=

Yami stood within the concealing shadows near the front door watching over the spectacle forming in front of his eyes, Malik and Marik had turned up. Joey and Tristan had answered the summons and now were trying to politely point out that the two weren't really wanted in the house, suddenly Marik held Joey against the wall with a knife at his throat.

"Okay okay! I get da point! Yous can come in!" The blonde exclaimed frantically, stepping out of the darkness Yami moved forward to confront the evil duo. 

"What's the matter Marik? Do you get a kick from picking on people who are weaker than you?" Joey squeaked in indignation, Yami smirked and continued.

"Why not try picking on someone your own size…" The Egyptian stared down at the shorter teen and looked confused,

{{Did you understand any of that hikari?}} Malik looked equally perplexed.

{I think he's trying to goad you into attacking him…} Letting Joey go the yami scratched his head with the dagger,

{{But he's shorter than me hikari, he can't possibly mean him…or can he?}} at that moment Téa appeared around the corner and Yami panicked. _No sense risking life and limb!_

Joey and Tristan ran past her into the house and she looked towards Yami, Malik and Marik. 

"Hey guys!" She called cheerfully, Malik and Marik twitched. 

{{What the hell is that?!}} 

{What the hell is that?!} Both yelled simultaneously, 

"Ermm gotta go…I er…hear Yugi calling…" with that Yami disappeared into the shadows leaving the two with Téa. 

"Come anywhere near us wench and you'll meet with a gory and horrifying death courtesy of the Millennium Rod…" The cheerleader looked stunned, Marik and Malik took this moment to push her out of the way and make a path into the house. 

=^=

Cackling could be heard coming from behind the closed bathroom door and the occasional mutter about Pharaohs and their relation to dung beetles, an Egyptian curse floated through the door as something unexpected happened. Bakura sat on the laundry basket holding the bowler hat and a plastic bag full of razor blades, calmly he placed a razor blade on the rim of the hat and giggled. Slowly and with great care he edged the whole hat with the sharp objects laughing evilly with each new addition to the steadily growing number of blades, completing his task the yami held the hat above his head and laughed maniacally.

"Shit…" He dropped the hat and grasped his bleeding hand, 

"Well at least they're sharp." he mentioned to no one in particular. Maybe next time it would be better to devise some devious use for the lasers kept in one of Seto's laboratories, less cuts that way. 

=^=

"He's very…" Started Ryou,

"Yes…yes he is." finished the Pharaoh's hikari. The albino briefly wondered what it would be like to be in Yugi's position and decided it would be a very good existence indeed, feeling more than seeing the other light start he looked up. Yami has again appeared from nowhere and had his lips near Yugi's ear once more,

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven aibou?" the hikari looked at his yami with parted lips and a flush on his cheeks. Gently the Pharaoh closed the gap between them and captured the other's mouth in a teasing kiss, Ryou looked away discreetly hoping the ground would swallow him or something similar would occur. Drawing back the yami looked into his light's darkened eyes with a teasing look,

"My Moneypenny…" he drawled and Yugi narrowed his eyes at the Pharaoh. 

"So that's it?! I'm just the bit on the side am I?!" Yelled the distraught teen at the shocked Yami,

"Er…eh…erm…" pushing himself from the other's grip Yugi stood looking outraged.

"No stop! I don't want to hear it! Just go away!" As Yami looked dumbfounded a cackle came from the corner, all eyes turned towards the form of Bakura wearing a bowler hat. 

"We meet again Mr. Yugi…" The Pharaoh looked torn between running to Yugi and watching the dangerous tomb robber, 

"This time you will not escape me!" suddenly he whipped off the hat and threw it towards the leather-clad yami. Through the air it whizzed and hit Yami on the head accompanied by Bakura's crazed laughter, all disagreements were forgotten in the crisis as Yugi rushed over to his darkness' side and Ryou started to yell and scream at the now subdued looking albino yami. 

"Yami your head! It's bleeding!" The Pharaoh panicked and started to reach towards his noggin,

"My hair! My hair! Oh Ra please let it still be intact!" Yugi looked strangely at his darkness.

"It's all fine Yami, all there…" The spirit sighed in relief then glared dangerously at Bakura, the tomb robber looked slightly nervous and dashed out the room.

"Gotta run! Catch you later!" Yami got up quickly and started to chase after the retreating form of the other spirit,

"Bakura!" as they disappeared both Ryou and Yugi sighed. Maybe having a movie week wasn't such a good idea after all…

=^=

Please read and review people! I can't tell what you liked and didn't like if you don't tell me! Also give the film name a go! A plushie of your choosing will be given out if you guess correctly!


	2. Notice

Howdy all, I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update these stories. I'm afraid it's going to be quite a while before I can do much writing at all. New job and new responsibilities equals no life for me. I'm serious. I have absolutely no spare time for myself, it's always revise this and revise that. 

What the hell is an AC synchronous gyro anyways?! Why is AC electrical theory so damn complicated too?!

Anyway enough ranting and raving, just thought I would explain to you all (not that there's many I'm sure…) the reason why I'm not going to be updating any time soon. I shall try honestly. It's just a little difficult trying to write something sensible at half past seven in the morning.

I was meant to be having next week off but, gosh I love work sometimes, I'm going on a team building exercise into some freezing cold mountains! I am anticipating very cold temperatures, minus numbers that is, and a wonderful dose of flu is on the cards as well I'm sure. 

I shall seriously attempt to write these up as fast as is humanly possible but don't expect anything too soon.

Sorry all.

Yami Trekkie


End file.
